coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9710 (6th March 2019)
Plot Sarah is mortified when Seb barges into the bathroom while she's having a bubble bath. Grabbing a towel, she chases him downstairs and demands an explanation. Seb asks about the birthday surprise she had for him. Sarah angrily reveals that she was going to get him a free haircut at the barbers when it opens. A giddy Shona puts on her engagement ring. Seb saunters home and walks into his surprise party. He's in no mood to celebrate and downs the first can of beer offered to him. Yasmeen hides away at the Rovers rather than face Geoff. Gary finally shows up at No.8 where Sarah tells him that Seb wanted to have sex with her. Yasmeen confides in Claudia and Cathy that she and Geoff have never been physical. She's afraid to take the next step as she's never been with anyone but Sharif. They urge her to tell Geoff this. Gary suggests that Sarah has been leading Seb on. Sarah is furious at the assertion. The Platts celebrate David and Shona's engagement. Sarah is glad as it gives her an excuse not to go to Seb's party. Joseph tells Chesney he'd like Gemma to move in. Gary joins the party, where he's friendly to Seb. Yasmeen finally returns home, finding Geoff impatiently waiting to leave. He believes she isn't interested and walks out, despite her pleas. Once he's alone with Seb, Gary reveals that he knows what he did. Chesney asks Gemma to move in with him. She nervously agrees. Gary demands that Seb break up with Faye and threatens to put him through the buzzsaw if he so much as looks at Sarah again. Audrey offers David and Shona money. David politely refuses while Nick shoots down the idea more emphatically. Faye thinks Gary has upset Seb. Gary announces to everyone in the room that Seb went after Sarah. Embarrassed, the guests walk out, including Faye who is devastated. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Trim Up North Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney suggests to Gemma she should move in; and Seb returns to his surprise party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,511,837 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes